The Candy Sisters
by VickyT36
Summary: Real world story: Vanellope and Gracie are the twin daughters of KC Candy a world famous head of a candy company. But when Turbo their Dad's main competitor wants to steal the recipes for his treats, can the girls stop him?
1. The Candy Sisters

**Hey, everyone VickyT36 here with another sugar rush fanfic enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Candy Sisters  
**

One evening in Paris, France everyone was gathered in the streets watching the opening of a new store. "Madames and messieurs I give you the great pleasure of introducing KC Candy." said a French man.

Everyone clapped as a middle aged man with black hair, and dressed in a purple suit came up with a large pair of scissors. "Merci, everyone it's an honor to have one of my many popular candy and treat stores here in Paris. It's a pleasure to be here, but I want to introduce you the two sweetest things in my life. Come up, girls." said KC.

Two girls then appeared in front on everyone, identical twins. Both had black hair tied back in a ponytail with a red ribbon, and both had hazel eyes, just like KC. One wore a mint green hood, brown ruffled skirt, mismatched tights with white and mint green stripes, black boots, and had candy barrettes in her hair.

The other wore a mint green leotard, brown skirt, mismatched tights with white and mint green stripes, black slip on shoes, and wore a small gold tiara in her hair.

"Everyone, my daughters, Vanellope and Gracie Candy." said KC. Everyone clapped for them. "Merci." said Vanellope. "Bonjour, everyone." said Gracie. "Now without further ado, I declare this KC Candy Store open." said KC, cutting the ribbon with the scissors.

Everyone cheered and hurried into the store. "I'd say this store's business is going to be successful, Dad." said Vanellope. "I'm sure it will." said KC, ruffling her hair. After they greeted people, and met some fans, they retreated back to their French mansion.

When they got there they were greeted by their German Shepperd, Lucas. "Hey there boy." said KC, petting his head. Then he went up to the girls and licked their faces. "It's nice to see you to, Lucas." said Vanellope.

"Why don't you girls go upstairs and play, while I get dinner." said KC. "Okay, Dad. Come on Vanellope." said Gracie. The girls went up the huge staircase, and went down the mint green door with chocolate stripes on it.

The two opened the door, and went inside. The girls room was beautiful, the walls were mint green, and the carpet was chocolate brown. Two beds were at opposite ends of the room.

Vanellope's bed had a mind green comforter, chocolate brown pillows, and had race cars carved in the bed frame. Gracie's bed had a chocolate brown comforter, mint green pillows, and ballet dancers carved in the frame.

They had a flat screen, books, movies, and toys, and just about everything a kid could want. The two had a blast playing, when the intercom in their room came on.

"Girls dinner's ready." said KC. "Be right down, Dad." said Vanellope. The sisters raced downstairs, and into the dining room, where they sat down beside each other.

KC came in with a rolling kart full of dishes. "What's for dinner, Dad?" asked Gracie. "We have roast beef, mashed potatoes, sweet peas, and buttermilk biscuits." said KC, lifting the covers off each dish.

The family ate dinner, and had a great conversation. For dessert KC served them his famous apple pie with their favorite ice cream: mint chocolate chip. Soon it was past their bedtime.

The girls bathed, brushed their teeth, and got into their pajamas. Vanellope wore a mint green night dress with a chocolate brown number 1 on the front, and Gracie wore a chocolate brown night dress with a mint green number 1 on the front.

KC tucked each girl in, and kissed them on the forehead. "Goodnight, my little sugar princesses." he said. "Good night, Dad." said the girls. He turned out the light, and left the room.

"Hey Grace." said Vanellope. "Yeah?" asked Gracie. "Isn't life sweet when your dad's a king?" asked Vanellope. "It sure is." Gracie agreed. And the two fell asleep.

**That's chapter 1, please review and comment**


	2. From Paris to New York City

**Chapter 2: From Paris to New York City **

One morning while the girls were watching TV in the living room, their father was having a very important phone call. "That's great. What now, but the girls need to get to school. I see, well I'll work something out. Yes, thank you." said KC.

"Is something wrong, Dad?" asked Vanellope. "The company called, and they want me to be a business trip in Sydney, Australia." said KC. "Then what's the problem?" asked Gracie.

"Well, you girls have to get back to going to school, so I can't take you two with me. And I really have to be on this trip." KC explained. The girls looked at each other, and then back at their father.

"Well we could just go home while you go on your trip." said Vanellope. "That's a good idea, girls. I'll call Bill and tell him you two are coming home, and you two can go upstairs and get packing." said KC.

The girls hurried upstairs with Lucas following behind them. "It'll be nice to get back to the Big Apple." said Vanellope. "Yeah, and to school, we'll be able to see all our friends." added Gracie.

Once the girls had everything packed, KC drove them to the airport. "Don't worry, Lucas you'll be fine in the plane's holding area for animals." said Gracie, as she petted Lucas.

When they arrived at the airport, KC helped the two with their luggage. "I'll see you girls in a week or two. Now be good for Bill, and don't get into mischief." said KC. "We'll be good, Dad." said Vanellope.

"Good, goodbye, love you two." said KC, kissing them each on the forehead. The girls hugged and kiss their dad back. "Oh, I almost forgot." said KC, taking out an orange packing envelope.

"These are the recipes for my newest treats, when you get home put it in the safe." said KC. "Don't worry, Dad. We'll keep your recipes safe." said Gracie, putting the envelope in her backpack.

"See you in two weeks." said Vanellope, as she and Gracie walked into the airport. Meanwhile inside the airport, a man in a black suit and hat, with gray hair was reading a newspaper, when he spotted the girls.

"Well, well, well, KC Candy daughters." he said. "I can't wait to get back to New York." said Gracie. "Me neither, hey what do you say when we get home we take a peek at Dad's recipes?" suggested Vanellope.

"Well okay, but as soon as we're done, we put them in the safe, just like he said." said Gracie. "KC's recipes. With those, my business will crush Candy's like a grape." he said.

The man was Turbo KC Candy's main competitor in the candy business he was really jealous of KC because his business wasn't as popular as his. "May I help you, sir?" asked a woman at the desk.

"Yes, I'd like to purchase a ticket for the next flight to New York City." said Turbo, as he smiled deviously at the girls.

**That's chapter 2, please review and comment**


	3. Home Alone

**Chapter 3: Home Alone  
**

The girls rode on the plane for eight hours, until they finally arrived in New York City. They got off the plane, got Lucas from the animal claim, and went to baggage claim to get their suitcases.

"Do you see our suitcases?" asked Vanellope. "No, but they should be easy to find, I mean they're mint green and chocolate brown, and have our initials on them." said Gracie.

Then two suitcases and two carry-on bags came onto the assembly line, they were mint green and chocolate brown, and have the letters VC and GC on them.

"Found them." said Vanellope. A nice man helped them get their bags, and they pulled their carry-ons over their shoulders, and dragged their bags outside.

"TAXI!" yelled Gracie, as she held up her hand. A yellow taxi cab, pulled up. "Hello, girls. Need a ride?" asked the driver. The driver helped put their luggage in the trunk, and held the door for the two girls open, and put Lucas' cage inside with them.

"So where to?" he asked. "To KC Candy's Mansion." said Vanellope. "I'll take you there." he said, and drove away from the airport. They drove through the city, and girls took in their surroundings.

The skyscrapers, restaurants, stores, and theaters. After 45 minutes they got into the upscale part of New York City. There they came into Apples Acres where they lived with a bunch of other rich folk.

"Well here we are girls, KC Candy's Mansion." said the driver. After he helped with their bags, and the girls tipped him he drove away. The girls took in the view of their house, it was a large three story mansion, with a fountain that sprayed pink lemonade, a huge lawn, a little playground for them to play on, and it was all protected by a large black gate.

Gracie took out the key, opened the gate, and the two walked inside, closing the gate behind them. "It's good to be home." said Vanellope. "You know it, sis." said Gracie.

When they got inside, they let Lucas out of his carrier, and he ran into the house. "Bill,we're here." called Gracie. But there was no answer. "Bill?" called Vanellope.

The two walked into the kitchen, and saw that there was a message on their answering machine. "We got a message." said Gracie. "Well play it." said Vanellope.

Gracie hit the play button. "You have one new message." said the automatic voice. "Hello, sir it's Bill listen I won't be in town for the next few days my mother hurt her leg, and I need to take care of her. I'll see you in a few days, goodbye." said Bill's voice on the machine.

"Well, what now Bill's not coming." said Vanellope. "I guess we should call Dad, and tell him what happened." said Gracie, going to pick up the phone. "Hold on, Grace, you heard Dad, he really needs to be on this trip." said Vanellope, grabbing her arm.

"But Bill's not here, and we can't just stay here by ourselves, and we can't go to Dad, we have school." said Gracie. "Well, why can't we stay here, after all this is our house." said Vanellope.

"I see what you mean, but what if Dad finds out that Bill's not here?" said Gracie. "Whenever he calls, we'll just tell him he's out." said Vanellope. "Okay, so we just stay here." said Gracie.

So for the next few days the girls would be home alone.

**That's chapter 3, please review and comment**


	4. Back to School

**Chapter 4: Back to School  
**

The next morning, the girls' alarm clocks woke them up at 7:30. Vanellope and Gracie reached over and shut them off. "(Yawns), morning sis." said Vanellope, getting out of bed, and stretching.

"Morning, Vanellope well we better get ready." said Gracie. The girls brushed their teeth, and washed their faces. Then they got dressed in their usual clothes, and slid downstairs on the railing to the kitchen.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" asked Gracie. "What we got?" asked Vanellope. "We have Pink Princess Puffs, Frootloops, Captain Crunch Berries, and Honey Nut Cherrios." said Gracie, naming the boxes of cereal she saw in the cabinet.

"Let's go with the princess puffs." said Vanellope. Gracie took out the box, and poured them each a bowlful, while Vanellope poured the orange juice and milk. After they finished they grabbed their backpacks, and headed out the door.

"So how should we get to school, bike, scooter, or taxi?" asked Gracie. "I say we bike." said Vanellope. The two went into the garage, and got their mint green and chocolate brown bikes.

Vanellope put in her mint green helmet, while Gracie put her chocolate brown one on, and the two pedaled off to school. They rode for about 20 minutes when they finally arrived.

NYC Elementary School. They parked their bikes in the bike parking, and went inside, to their classroom. "Here we are, back in Mrs. Donald's 3rd grade class. They walked in and saw their friends and teacher.

"Hey, they're back." said Candlehead. "Hey, guys." said Vanellope. "How was Paris?" asked Harvey. "Just great, we saw the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, and we were at the grand opening of Dad's new store." said Gracie.

"Well it sounds like you two had a good time." said Mrs. Donald. "We did." said Vanellope. Then the bell rang for class to start. "All right everyone, take your seats." said Mrs. Donald.

All the students went to their desks, and Mrs. Donald started writing their DOL on the board. After a few hours in class, it was time for recess. As usual Vanellope and Gracie played together.

"You know, sometimes I think those two are probably the closest sisters I know." said Gloyd. "You got that right." said Roxy. The girls hopped off the swings, and ran over to their friends.

"Hey, guys were wondering if you wanted to play hide n seek?" asked Vanellope. "Sounds great." said Snowanna. "I agree." said Leah. Soon everyone on the playground were playing hide n seek.

It took a while since, Candlehead being the ditz she was kept getting numbers mixed up, but she did find everyone. After recess, the kids went into the cafeteria for lunch.

"What do you think's for lunch today?" asked Gracie. "I hope it's something good." said Harvey. "Yeah, nothing like those chicken fried sushi like last week." said Adorabeezle.

"(Groans), don't remind me, my stomach still feels queasy." said Swizzle, holding his stomach. "Well we'll soon find out." said Taffyta, as they approached the cafeteria.

"Today's menu: Salisbury steak, mashed potatoes, and peas." read Xyla. "Finally, something that's edible." said Crumbelina. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's get in line." said Tiana.

One by one, the students got their lunch trays, and the lunch ladies served them their food. While they were eating lunch, Gracie suddenly remembered something.

"Oh no." she said. "What's wrong, Grace?" asked Vanellope. "We forgot to put Dad's new recipes in the safe." she said. "Don't worry, the house is locked, and the minute we get home we'll put them away." said Vanellope.

In the last class, Mrs. Donald made some announcement. "All right, kids before you go there are some things I need to tell you, so listen up." she said.

All the kids settled down, and listen to their teacher. "Well as you know in three weeks we'll be having our annual go kart race." she said. Vanellope and all the others who liked racing cheered.

"And to add on, after the race, we'll also be having a ballet of Swan Lake." Gracie and all the others who liked dancing cheered. "They'll hold auditions tomorrow, and if you want to audition, go to the auditorium after school. And also I'll be leaving on my maternity leave soon." she finished.

"Who's going to be our sub?" asked Vic. "Well, we don't have one yet." said Mrs. Donald. The final bell rang, and all the kids left the classroom. "Oh, Swan Lake, that's a great ballet." said Gracie.

"I just know you're going to audition, Grace." said Vanellope. "And I know you're going to win the race." said Gracie. The two got on their bikes, and pedaled back home.

But back at school, the principal was speaking to someone. "So you'd like to fill in for a teacher, which one did you have in mind?" he asked. "Mrs. Donald's third grade class." said the man he was talking to.

"Great, and what's your name again?" Litwak, Turbo Litwak." said the man.

**Dun dun dun, (giggles cliffhanger), anyway that's chapter 4, plz review and comment**


	5. A New Teacher and Getting Ready

**Chapter 5: A New Teacher and Getting Ready  
**

When Vanellope and Gracie got home, they were greeted by Lucas. "Hi, Lucas, did you do a good job of watching the house while we were gone?" asked Vanellope.

Lucas barked as if he said yes. "Well before we forget again, let's take a look at Dad's new recipes." said Gracie. The girls hurried upstairs, with Lucas following them.

When they got to their room, Gracie got the envelope out of her backpack. "Well now let's see what Dad created." said Vanellope, as she and her sister sat on her bed.

"Well, here's a recipe for chocolate covered strawberry ice cream." said Gracie. "Sounds delicious." said Vanellope. "You pick the next one." said Gracie, handing Vanellope the envelope.

"Oh, this looks like a good one, a recipe for a new kind of candy bar. It's called a s'mores bar." said Vanellope. "Mmm, tasty." said Gracie. One by one the girls looked at their father's new recipes.

There was a recipe for chocolate covered strawberry ice cream, s'mores bar, peanut butter and chocolate chip cookie balls, and red velvet cookies with cream cheese icing.

"Well, we've seen the recipes, now let's get them in the safe." said Gracie. The girls walked into their father's room, and walked over to a picture of them. They took the picture down, to reveal a black safe in the wall.

Gracie turned the lock, putting in the combination, she opened it, and put in the recipes. After they closed it, and put the picture back up, the phone rang.

"Hello." said Vanellope, answering the phone. "Hello, girls." said KC. "Dad." said Vanellope, as she put the phone on speaker. "Hi, Dad." said Gracie. Hello, Vanellope, Gracie how are things going there?" he asked.

"Things are going good. There's going to be a go-kart race and ballet in three weeks." said Gracie. "Great, I'll be able to watch you two." said KC. "How's Sydney, Dad?" asked Vanellope.

"It's nice, you two aren't giving Bill any trouble are you?" asked KC. "No, no trouble at all." said Gracie. "By the way, can I speak to him?" asked KC. "Sorry, Dad. He ran out to the grocery store." said Vanellope.

"Well, okay, tell him to call me later. Love you girls." said KC. "Love you to Dad, bye." said Gracie. "Whew, that was close." said Vanellope. "Yeah, well I don't know about you, Vanellope but I'm getting pretty hungry." said Gracie.

"Me too, let's go see what's in the kitchen for dinner." said Vanellope. The two went downstairs to the kitchen. "Let's see, we can't cook, so let's see what's quick and easy." said Gracie.

The girls looked, but didn't see anything they could eat, so they decide to order pizza. "Hello, I'd like to order a large pepperoni pizza, bread sticks." said Vanellope over the phone.

"Yes, I'd also like a two liter bottle of Pepsi, thank you." she said, and hung up the phone. When the pizza guy arrived, the two paid him, and ate their dinner.

* * *

The next day the girls took the taxi to school. When school started, the class waited for their substitute for Mrs. Donald. The door opened and a man with wavy black hair, wearing a white shirt, khaki pants, red tie, and glasses walked in.

"Hello, class. I'll be your substitute for the next few weeks, my name is Mr. Litwak." he said. "Good morning, Mr. Litwak." the class said. "Now let's see role call. "Taffyta?" he said.

"Here." said Taffyta. "Xyla." "Here." "Adorabeezle." "Here." He went on until he came to the last two. "And Vanellope and Gracie Candy." he said. "We're here." said Vanellope.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to KC Candy would you?" asked Mr. Litwak. "Yeah, he's our dad." said Gracie. All day Mr. Litwak (a.k.a. Turbo) watched the girls.

At lunch he listened to their conversation to see if he was talking about the recipes. And he kept an eye on them at recess from the classroom window.

When school ended, Gracie dragged Vanellope along to the auditorium. "Excited for auditions, huh?" asked Vanellope. "Yeah, I really hope I get to be Odette, the white swan." said Gracie.

"I hope you don't get your hopes up, Gracie." said Xyla walking up. "Because that part's mine, but good luck though." she said, sashaying inside. "Hmm, we'll see." said Gracie.

Inside the director held the auditions, and Vanellope cheered Gracie on as she preformed a few steps from the ballet. "All right everyone I have the roles." said the director.

All the dancers gathered around to see who would be playing who. "Vivian you'll be the sovereign princess, Leah will be a cygnet, Harvey you'll be Prince Siegfried, Vic you'll be Von Rothbart, Roxy you'll be the queen, Tiana you'll be baroness and Alejandro you'll be the baron, Serena you'll be a lady, Rosetta will be another swan, Xyla you'll be Odile, the black swan." he said.

"What, but that would mean..." said Xyla. "And Gracie, you'll be Odette, the white swan." he finished. "But sir..." said Xyla. "Now now, all parts are final, we'll have rehearsal every Wednesday after school, goodbye everyone." said the director.

"I'm sure you'll make a great Odile, Xyla, bye." said Gracie, as she and Vanellope left the auditorium. They flagged down a cab, and rode home. But Turbo stood outside the school, and watched as the girls' taxi drove away.

"Those recipes must be in their house, and I'm going to get them if it's the last thing I do." he said.

**That's chapter 5, please review and comment**


	6. Trying to Get In

**Chapter 6: Trying to Get In**

Back at the mansion Gracie and Vanellope were in the garage getting Vanellope's kart ready for the race. "I really hope I can win the race this year." said Vanellope. "It's your turn anyway, all the other kids in the class have already won." said Gracie.

"I know but with you and Dad in the stands cheering me on, I'm a shew-in to win." said Vanellope, as she oiling the wheels on her kart. After a while Vanellope's kart was finished.

It was purple covered in glitter, and stickers that were shaped like desserts and candy. "It looks great, Vanellope." said Gracie. "I know, thanks for helping me build it." said Vanellope.

"No problem, now let' go inside and get something to eat." said Gracie, and the two girls went inside through the garage door. Meanwhile Turbo had walked up to the girls big mansion.

"Now over that gate, into the house, and those recipes are mine." he said. He tried to open the gates, but they wouldn't budge. He tried opening it by running into it with his shoulder, but that didn't work.

He tried hopping the gate, but he couldn't jump high enough, so he tried again. The second time he slammed against the gate, and groaned. After like four time he finally got over the gate.

He walked up to the house, and looked for a window to crawl through. Meanwhile the girls were upstairs playing Candy Land in their bedroom, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Gracie. "Hello, girls." said KC. "Oh, I Dad." said Gracie. "Hi, Dad." said Vanellope. "How are things going?" asked KC. "Great, Dad. I got the part of Odette in the ballet of Swan Lake." said Gracie.

"Oh, that's wonderful. How's Bill?" he said. "Oh, he's fine. But he's in the bathroom right now." said Vanellope. "Well, okay, I'll try him later, I need to go now, oh and make sure you close the windows." said KC.

"Okay, Dad, love you, bye." said Vanellope. "Love you girls too." said KC, and hung up. Outside Turbo tried to open a window, but it was locked, and then he saw another window, and was just about to climb through it.

"So Grace, what do you want for dinner tonight?" he heard Vanellope say through the window. "How about we order Chinese?" suggested Gracie, as she closed the window Turbo attempted to climb through, and closed it right on his fingers.

He wanted to yell, but he couldn't. So he held it in as long as he could. When the girls left, he pulled out his fingers, and yelled in pain. "How hard can it be to get into a house!?" he yelled to himself.

**That's chapter 6, please review and comment**


	7. Home What?

**Chapter 7: Home What?  
**

At school, things were going good for the girls, the kids were in the race practiced, and the kids were going to be in the ballet rehearsed. But lately they noticed that Mr. Litwak had been acting tired lately.

One time he fell asleep right when they were reading a book as a class. "Um, Mr. Litwak?" asked Rosetta. But he quietly snored. "What now?" asked Candlehead. "Well, one of should probably wake him up." suggested Alejandro.

"Fine, Leah go wake him up." said Snowanna. "Okay." said Leah. She got up from her seat, and walked over to his desk. She carefully poked his eye, which woke him up instantly.

"Wha, wha, what's going on?" he asked. "You fell asleep, sir." said Leah. "Oh, well, sorry kids I haven't been sleeping well." said Mr. Litwak. The bell then rang for lunch and recess.

When all the students left, Turbo slammed his head on the desk. "If I don't get those recipes soon, those little brats are going to suspect something." he said.

Meanwhile Vanellope and Gracie were hanging around on the monkey bars. "Hey Gracie, I was wondering, how long do you think it'll be before Dad realizes Bill's not at home watching us?" asked Vanellope.

"I think it'll be a while, you know how he is on these kind of trips." said Gracie.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sydney KC had been trying to get a hold of Bill, but no one was answering at home. "Fine, I'll just have to call your cell then." said KC, dialing Bill's cell phone number on his phone.

The phone rang, and Bill answered. "Hello?" asked Bill. "Yes, hello Bill, it's KC." said KC. "Oh, hello, sir." he said. "I've been trying to get a hold of you, how're the girls?" asked KC.

"The girls, what do you mean?" asked Bill. "I sent the girls home while I'm on my business trip in Sydney." said KC. "Sir, I left a message on your answering machine, saying that my mother hurt her leg, and I needed to take of her. I'm not at your house." said Bill.

KC's face flushed white. "Sir, hello, are you there? Is something wrong?" asked Bill. "Bill, I will call you later." said KC, and he slowly hung up the phone. KC stood there for a second, then started packing his things frantically.

"Mr. Candy sir, why are you packing?" asked a fellow worker. "My girls are home alone, I need to get to New York City immediately." he said, as he closed his suitcase, and hurried out his hotel room.

**That's chapter 7, sorry if it's short, please review and comment**


End file.
